


Magic With Oil And Water

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Divorce, Vaginal Fingering, bit of angst, but a lot of love, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: After a divorce, it's normal to argue. It's less normal, and more frustrating, to still deeply care for and be attracted to your ex and know it's still for the best that you're not together. Some personalities are just oil and water, and that's just how reality is sometimes. That doesn't mean that they can't enjoy the bit of time before things settle and separate out again, and make the most out of those stolen moments.





	Magic With Oil And Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peggesters (danilmao)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilmao/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've never written this pairing before so it was definitely a learning experience!
> 
> Original Tumblr Post: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/177872357532

     “Alright, so we got the forms settled, got the shopping lists divided for when the kids go to camp so we can stock up ahead of time, you have the dates for Rose's recitals and Dave's tournament and show in a few months. ...Let's go over the schedule for next month again though, I wanted to check something.”

     Bro took a breath, held it instead of letting it out in the immediate complaint that was biting at the back of his tongue to be shouted, and exhaled a steady stream out his nose. Christ he wanted a cigarette. He'd never smoked till things had started going down like a lead balloon coated in flames, and now he didn't want to imagine a world without lots and lots of nicotine in it for when things got precisely like this.

     The schedule was, frankly, the signal for arguments to begin, for tears to flow, for tempers to flare, or for that dull ache of being apart to set in again. Reality was a bitch sometimes. They were terrible together, felt awful apart, and kept bouncing back against each other like moths to flame, not caring if they burnt till it came time to pick up the mess time and time again.

     “Fine. The schedule,” he agreed, left hand snaking to pat comfortingly at his pack of cigarettes in his pocket, the clear bump of the lighter in the center of the rectangle. The gesture continued as a lame slither up towards his face and his hair once he took his hat off with his free hand. It was pulled back on with a determined air, tugged and adjusted a few times before it settled into place. “What did you wanna change this time,  _ Roxanne _ , and what last second bullshit demands are you gonna pull out of your ass at me.”

     The previously strained look in her pink eyes tightens and turns aggressive, a snake beginning to rattle its tail in warning. Danger. Danger. Nothing good lay ahead, turn back while you still can traveler lest ye abandon all hope of what lay ahead.

     “Don't call me that,  _ Dirky _ ,” she said, nickname like venom.

     Sting striking home, Bro took the bait. “Don't call me that, you know I hate it.”

     “How convenient, I hate being called Roxanne. Say my actual name, Dirk, and this'll go so much easier,” she said. There was an ache in the back of Roxy's head already, and since it would only be going away with the help of a cocktail when she was away from this mess with the kids all set to be picked up the next week, she was fresh out of luck. She knew better than to even bring a water bottle in with her, Dirk would never shut the fuck up about it if she did whether there was actually any booze in it or not after the last few times.

     “Fuck, fine,  _ fine _ . Alright,” he said, thwacking his knuckles on the tabletop a few times. Of all the places he'd be, sitting at this wobbly card table in his kitchen with a woman he still loved but couldn't hardly stand being around anymore was pretty damned low on his list. Rather than look up, he instead reached over for his to-go container and popped it open again, snagging a few room temperature french fries to munch at to keep his hands and mouth busy. Couldn't smoke till she left or she would never shut the fuck up about it.

     Roxy frowned at him and slid the paper that she'd been taking notes on over, tapping at it with the end of her pen before opening her own container to fish out some tidbits with her fingertips. Her manicure would probably get damaged, but this was at least one good part of these meetings: they always traded off picking up something from what had formerly been Their restaurant. The little hole in the wall had been one of their favorite places to eat when they'd first started dating, their constant service and good food appealing for people on a budget. Even after marriage they'd wound up coming back weekly. During her pregnancy with the twins when the cravings hit, it was daily to get certain things that sang their siren song at her from down the street.

     Neither of them lived anywhere near the restaurant anymore, but it couldn't be replaced.

     “I know I said I'd be okay to take them by this date, but I'm thinking it might be better for you to take them a week or so earlier instead, and then I'd pick them up a bit later than before, say... here,” she said, tapping lower on the page.

     “No.”

     “Oh come on!”

     “Why! I'm all for keeping the kids around, I love the little shits, but you can't just go and fuck with an established schedule like that! I've already planned out my gigs and back to back booked shit because I thought they'd be with you those weeks, I can't just cancel,” insisted Bro, smashing another few french fries into salty mush between two fingers. “I'd need way more heads up than what you're giving me, things are only adjustable a certain length of time out, and since last time had seemed more or less like it'd be fine I rolled with it. I can't.”

     “Dirk, c'mon, for me?” Roxy said, trying to smile appealingly. “For old time's sake? Call it a favor.”

     “A favor!” Dirk said, licking the mess off his fingers and shoving the to-go box away from him so he could lean back in his chair and slide down the back. “Sure Roxy, when've I ever gotten burnt by doing a favor for you! Would you like me to pick you up a few bottles of bourbon while I'm at it? I'm sure you'll be thrilled to have the extra spare time on your hands to really savor it.”

     She looked like she'd been smacked, rearing back in her seat briefly before surging forward and upwards, hands slapping down on the tabletop so hard and suddenly that the tip of one perfectly manicured finger broke and went flying somewhere off to the side.

     “Oh, you have got a LOT of fuckin' nerve saying that kinda shit to me!”she hissed, leaning forward. “Are you honestly trying to insinuate I'm only wanting you to have the kids longer so I can get wasted?”

     “Yeah, like I'll believe you'll be sober as a nun while I've got the kids, Roxy, who the fuck do you think you're playing? I already know you've got a bottle of schnapps in your cabinet for after this.”

     She couldn't say he was wrong, he'd even guessed the right kind of spirits she'd refilled recently, and it made her even angrier. Angry as the smug look on his face was making her when she didn't snap back quick enough, knowing he'd caught her in a corner. It was enough to make a girl see red.

     “For your fuckin' information,  _ Dirky _ , I've got some things for work as well on my plate. I've gotta go take part in a seminar, and then teach a few classes as a guest, and then go to a conference at a convention for the company that we've got a contract with for our lab equipment,” she said. “I'm gonna be out of town, it was kinda last second but the timing worked out too well. If it was just a few things I was gonna bring the kids along and let'm order room service and play in the pool, but I'm gonna be too busy to keep an eye on them for shit. I need you to take them instead.”

     “And my work? Roxy, I can't take the kids to a fuckin' club in the middle of the night!”

     “Why not? Keep them on stage with you, give them something to do, they'd love it,” she insisted. “Stay up late, loud music, flashing lights. They'd crash out soon as you got home.”

     “I get home at five in the mornin' on nights I work, Rox, that ain't realistic.”

     “Then hire a sitter.”

     Maybe it was Roxy leaning forward over the table like a predator staring him down, maybe it was the stress, maybe it was just his contrary nature taking over in the face of a threat, but Dirk decided not to resist his need for nicotine anymore. Without breaking eye contact, he reached to his pocket and took out his pack of cigarettes, tapping them against the palm of his gloved hand a few times to make them all settle and pack tighter before flicking it open and pulling one out. Once it was secured between his lips and the remainder of the pack was closed, he flicked the lighter till it held a flame properly and lit up. He took a long, much needed drag and held it for a moment before puffing smoke towards his ex-wife's gorgeous rage filled face.

     “...Fine. I'll take them,” he said. “But you're gonna need to consider this an agreement for them, not for you. I don't want'em alone in a hotel room all day, you're right. You owe me, though.”

     “I do,” she said, straightening up to get away from the smoke. “Can you stub that out? You do know you're not fooling anyone, Rose tells me about you smoking around them, I thought we agreed you wouldn't.”

     “I don't. I smoke around'em when we're outside in the open air,” he explained, taking another drag and slowly exhaling it, feeling himself continue to calm. “I don't wanna hurt'em with somethin' I'm doin' for myself.”

     “Pfft. Sure. That'd why Dave broke his ankle doing that stupid course jumping thing because of you,” Roxy said as she went to the fridge, popping the door open so she could glance into it.

     “It's parkour, first off,” Dirk insisted, eyeing her suspiciously as she rummaged before looking away to find his ashtray, needing to tap the dead end of his cigarette off. He released belatedly that he'd need to wash this one out at some point, it looked disgusting. Maybe he could make use of the porcelain one Rose and Dave had picked out for him at the thrift store they rolled through last time they were all together. He didn't like porcelain cats, that was more Roxy's thing, but who was he to not make obnoxious use of any gift his kids got him? He'd already worn ties and shirts to death for them, at least an ashtray had more practical use than Instagram material and embarrassing photo op potential with them both. “Second off, I didn't  _ make  _ him get hurt. Kid wanted to know how I did my shit so I showed him how and he agreed to practice only when someone was watchin' in case he fucked himself up. Which he did.”

     Roxy found a hard lemonade in the back of the fridge and straightened, opening the metal cap with the heel of her hand before flicking it towards the trash can. It didn't land right, popping wildly to the side and pinging with soft metallic sounds as it rolled and came to a stop near the sink. She tipped her head back to take a swig of the cloudy looking liquid, and then a second before stopping, wiping her lips daintily with the back of her hand.

     “You were letting him jump off of a rooftop, Dirk, he didn't just drop and roll wrong on a playground or something. He could have broken his neck! You set the bar too damned high, he's a kid!” she chastised. The incident was almost a year old at this point, and it was still something to get dragged out as a clear example of how irresponsible he was around the children. “Then Rose came home with that sword, and..” Roxy trailed off, looked to the bottle with a lifted brow, then wiggled it loosely in Bro's direction. “Before I forget, since when did you start keepin' these around. I thought you weren't wild about sweet drinks?”

     He'd picked them up on a whim. After she'd started to really hit the bottle, he'd lost most of his taste for alcohol unless he wanted to wallow or forget things for a few hours and manage to sleep afterwards, or maybe one or two to loosen up while working to let the beats flow easier. Whatever it was, he didn't care as long as it helped like the liquid band-aid he needed it to be. It wasn't for fun, it wasn't for leisure. There was always a goal in mind now, not an enjoyment or craving. ...Mostly. He shifted uncomfortably, flicked another bit of ash into his messy glass tray and glanced out the window towards the skyline instead.

     “Because it's what you used to like. Back when you barely liked booze. Before the kids were born, before we got married even, you used to roll up and we'd get pizza and you'd complain if I got anything else because you couldn't stand the taste of hard liquor.”

     Roxy stared, and tried to parse what she was really hearing. Even when she was sure of the words, they didn't quite make sense to her ears. Why would he drink something like this just because she used to? If anything, wouldn't that make it even worse to him? Poisonous as the remnants of their relationship and the effects it had on them whenever they spent too much time near each other falling back into old habits.

     Old habits like this one.

     How many times had Dirk said something that caught Roxy's attention or vice versa? How many afternoons had turned out then suddenly sweet as the urge to kiss rose and overpowered logic? What fucking right did he have to still be handsome, and what was broken in her head that she kept doing this over and over, kept letting this happen. She took a step and a half forward before planting a hand on her ex's shoulder, leaned down, and covered his smoky lips with her own till they were tattooed with her dark lipstick.

     When Dirk didn't kiss her back she kissed him again and again, soft presses of heat and sweet liquor and name brand lipstick, leftover traces of her spicy toothpaste. By the fourth messy kiss, Dirk had finally responded by tapping his cigarette out hurriedly in the dish and lifting his chin, smearing the brand she was leaving in an effort to kiss her back with a hunger he wasn't certain he really had for anything in life aside from her.

     They were oil and water, never to mix, never to blend but temporarily, yet they still found each other like magnets till their orbits closed tighter and tighter, asteroids crashing together. With Dirk in all her senses, Roxy pushed herself even closer, hiking her skirt higher to straddle his lap properly. He rubbed along the backs of her thighs with fingertips worn rough enough she felt the fabric of her stockings run, felt the soft pop of torn threads trace down to her knee. When he stopped rubbing to squeeze instead, she groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, prompting both hands to slip higher and grab her ass tightly, dragging her down.

     He was half hard already, and knew he'd regret it.

     They'd both regret it.

     Love it, regret it, push, pull, tide and flow, never learning, always changing but never changing enough to function more than a broken toys unending stream of babble.

     Roxy shoved her hands up beneath Dirk's shirt and pressed her palms flat before tracing up towards his chest, breaking the kiss as he slipped his lips further down, wanting to kiss and nip along the edge of her throat. He knew she loved that. Anything to do with her neck always drove her wild, it was ridiculously sensitive, enough so that the first hint of cool air usually signaled that it was time for her to wear her favorite pink scarf. She never used to wait in the past, needing to use it to hide hickeys subtly and fashionably as she could.

     The feeling of Dirk leaving marks on her neck, smearing traces of her own makeup in dark rings and slick smudges along with the press of his teeth and the wet suction of his lips had Roxy arching her back and curling her fingers like claws as she traced along Dirk's torso. Still fit, still shapely, no paunch. He kept active still. Good for him. He'd probably have no trouble finding someone else who wanted a piece of him. Maybe even the same piece she was sampling.

     She could worry about feeling bad later. The switch was flipped already, and they were both lost. With a few more pushes, Dirk leaned back enough to let her yank his shirt off over his head, wrangling with his long arms and ruffling his hair afterwards in a way that she knew anyone else would get chewed out for. It was stiff from product, crunchy almost, but a few well position scritches made it soft and compliant to her hands, heavier and longer than most people would assume it was at a single glance.

     Dirk was a beautiful man, and the way he looked at her when he helped to coax her top off in turn was still enough to make her shiver. Dirk already knew every inch of her body, knew her measurements, knew how she felt in his hands, and yet even with all the bad blood between them there was a flicker of hunger in his tired gold eyes that made her want to show him more to lure out a stronger reaction. She reached back to unhitch her bra on her own, fiddling with it for a moment before hearing the click and feeling the pressure release, the weight of them pulling pressure down on her chest as gravity hit her.

     A part of Roxy missed the lack of back pain from before she'd had Rose and Dave, but in her own words it was their fault she had such a rockin' rack now so it evened out in the end she supposed.

     “Come closer,” she murmured as she pressed her hands beneath her bust, lifting both breasts up as a matched set to display them better, smudged lips curling up into a playful smirk as she jiggled them invitingly when he didn't move fast enough. He already knew what she was offering. Sighing softly out his nose, Dirk leaned his face forward to rest against the cleft of her cleavage, lips kissing whatever skin he could reach as she eventually released her own chest and instead tangled her fingers back in his thick hair. It was a motherly gesture, a comforting gesture she'd done thousands of times while stroking strands of hair away from his eyes and temples with cool fingertips, but the tugging that followed was pure lust.

     She wanted him closer, wanted him further away so she could look at him, wanted to taste his breath and skin again. Dirk's face stayed planted against her breasts, though his hands wandered down to her ass, the raised hem of her skirt over the slick texture of her stockings, and lifted it higher up to expose the back of her panties and the pattern of the lacy garter belt that held the pretty picture together. He muffled something against her skin, speaking softly on purpose, but curiosity drove her to tug his hair harder back to listen to him.

     “Come again?”

     “....Your eyes are an ocean,” Dirk murmured, the faintest smile on his lips finally reaching his too serious eyes.

     “Dirk.”

     “Your breasts-”

     “ _ Dirk _ .”

     “Roxy, you can't fight this, you already know it's coming,” he warned. “It's started. I'm merely finishing what has already begun, I'm helpless in the face of it. It's as if the Gods of comedy and boobs decided to present their goods all at once and if I don't feast on both offerings I'll offend something far older than either of us can comprehend.”

     The laugh that bubbled up was genuine and so far out of place for what anyone else likely would have gotten out of her when she was sitting half naked on a lap with her panties wet and a stiffy rubbing against the front of her vulva from behind a set of dark jeans. She laughed harder than she had in a week, hard enough to make her side ache and her knees tense along Dirk's hips to hold him close.

     “So. What, we would be facing a natural disaster if you don't make the boob joke?”

     “Precisely. We will experience Krakatoa levels of destruction if I don't comment on the vast expanse of tiddy that you were pretty set on making me re-acquainted with just a moment ago, likely beginning at our very location then working outwards,” Dirk said, leaning forward to press his lips against her collarbones a few times. He was relaxed enough to joke now. There was always so much laughter and so many smiles when they were together, what had even happened, where did they go wrong, who else was able to make her laugh this hard...

     “That sounds quite serious,” said Roxy with a grave nod, trying to channel her expression away from the cat that ate the canary and more towards the face she wore at work in the lab. “I suppose we have no choice then. Release the tiddy commentary.”

     “...Your eyes are an ocean,” Dirk repeated, but his tone was soft this time. He watched her eyes as he released her ass on one side to cup and lift a breast up again, kissing the perked nipple. “Your breasts are also an ocean.”

     It was a gag. It was silly. It was fun. It still made her acutely aware of how wet she was and how much of a tease Dirk could be, as well as how unfair it was that he didn't have his pants off yet. Biting her lower lip, Roxy watched as he pressed another kiss against pink flesh before closing his eyes and taking it into his mouth to softly roll it around with his tongue, press against the bud with his teeth. She squirmed and hitched a breath in her throat, head rolling back.

     “Fffffffuck, Dirk, c'mon. Give me a break here..! Whip it out, lemme return the favor,” she crooned. “I don't wanna sit in this chair with you forever.” They'd already come this far. Might as well follow the motions again and etch that well worn path of terrible decisions ever deeper into the sediment of their lives.

     He didn't respond immediately, taking his time with her breast as if trying to memorize the flavor of her body again, and only spoke when he finally released her with a soft wet pop sound.

     “Don't want the chair anymore? A'ight. I'm surprised though. Didn't you climb me like a tree last time?” he said, sliding his hands down to her ass once more before grasping tighter to sturdily lift her while he stood up. A quick turn and he'd scooted the few things on the table away from where they'd be using it, and rested her on top. It gave an unsteady feeling wobble and she glanced down uncertainly.

     “Yes. And the time before that I wound up getting railed over the back of the futon, what's your point. ...Will this thing still carry me?”

     “What, put on a few pounds?”

     Glowering, Roxy glared up at him as she put on her most nonchalant gaze and leaned back on her palms, ignoring the jitter of her heart when she swore she heard a faint creak of metal. This table really wasn't meant for carrying an adult her size, let alone an adult her size getting fucked senseless, but it was moments like these that made sex chicken a fun game. Would it hold? Would it break and hurt her hips and sprain his wrist like they'd managed before when a cheap bed frame gave up the ghost? Would it let them both finish, or would they get cock blocked by a table and have to live down the shape to penguin walk out to the car for a quick trip to the ER instead of the Afternoon Delight they were hunting down?

     Who knew. The risk was kind of thrilling, though. Maybe if they were fast enough, it wouldn't fuck them over.

     “You were the one manhandlin' my ass a second ago, you tell me big guy.”

     “Feels about the same to me,” Dirk said as he lifted her legs up a bit higher beneath his arms, leaning in to kiss her lips a few times. He slapped her on the back of her left ass cheek sharp enough to leave the faint outline of red fingerprints after she yipped and jostled.

     “Dirk!”

     “What, suddenly don't like that anymore? You know I appreciate a nice ass, Rox.”

     “I like it just fine, but shit, warn a girl next time.”

     “Only girl I'm gonna be warning is you.”

     She didn't just get happy hearing that. She didn't let a little hopeful part of her brain be excited and giddy at some hidden implication that maybe this was a starting point for them again. She didn't just wish they were back together again magically making their personalities mesh.

     Except she did, and the glee was met with a flicker of distressing sadness and a stronger desire for sex. If they couldn't have everything in the world, if they couldn't have each other, they could at least have this for a little while longer while it lasted. Small doses of paradise. Roxy stretched her legs and hooked her ankles behind Dirk's narrow waist before tugging him good and close to squeeze him tight.

     “That so, huh? I'm spoiled,” she cooed. “Hey. How about you whip that belt off and show me the goods. Quality control inspection, chop chop.”

     “You already know what it looks like,” Dirk said as he began to comply, pulling his belt open and flicking the little metal latch free from the hole in the leather to let it glide off. His pants sagged around his hips, a size too big at least, and the top edges of his boxers were easy to see when Roxy looked down over her own torso to observe his movements closely. Of course she knew what was behind the curtain at the end of the treasure trail, but that didn't mean she'd suddenly stop being appreciative of fine art.

     That and just seeing him wriggle and squirm a little bit was one of the most delightful things in the world to her. Roxy released the grip with her legs a bit so he could undo his buttons and drop his trousers to the ground, boxers lounging in the center in a brightly colored pile against the black denim. He ditched his gloves at the same time, tugging the first one off his hand by biting at the palm and tugging upwards to loosen it before removing the other one even easier.

     “You uh.. You're still on birth control, right?”

     “Huh? Oh. Oh, yeah, get the shot still. I trust it more,” Roxy said. Dirk smirked at her in understanding. After all, the twins had come around while she was on the pill for all the good it had done her back then. There was no repairing that expensive of a broken trust.

     “Should I go wrap anyway just in case?”

     Roxy lifted her legs back up to grip at Dirk's hips again, rocking her own invitingly to rub the fabric of the stockings against his flesh and try to tease the underside of his cock with the soft traces of panties to remind him of what was still wrong with this picture. “I'm pretty sure I can handle you goin' bareback. You're still clean, yeah?”

     “I mean. I'm not exactly drowning in sex with strangers, but I do wrap up,” he said, prying his thumbs underneath the edge of her skirt to hike it up the rest of the way. “Y'know, you're gonna have to let go of me if you want me to take these 'roos off ya. I ain't feeling like getting friction burn on my dick from just pushing them aside.” Another lesson they'd learned the hard way.

     “And if I don't feel like letting go of you?” she challenged.

     He quirked a brow. “...How attached are you to these panties, Roxy.”

     “They're matchy-matchy.”

     “Your bra doesn't match these.”

     “I never said they were matchy-matchy from the same  _ set  _ just that there's matchy-matchy abilities,” she defended indignantly.

     “Well, keep sayin' they're matchy matchy and buy a lookalike I guess,” Dirk said as he reached up further to stroke along both of her hips, her sides, her ribs and breasts once more before gliding down towards the fabric resting just under the decorative straps of the garter belts and grasping it tight between his fingers. Roxy managed a 'Hey!' before he ripped the sides cleanly apart and let the now freed front section sag down limply on top of her pubic hair.

     “Aw, that was such a cute pair, though...”

     “It's not like I can't sew'em better than they were done originally, did you hear how easy those seams popped? I hope you didn't pay much for these things, they're garbage quality. I could make way better.”

     She smirked and reached down to pull the panties out of the way herself, pitching them off the table to the floor with her left hand before resting back again and letting her hair curl around her ears. Dirk seemed to appreciate having her fully on display and against him, but seeing her hair frame her face just right made his chest tight. She looked like an angel, a goddess, or even a- “Are you offering to make me customized lingerie Dirk?”

     A Roxy. Very much a Roxy.

     “Might as well, it'd be cheaper and last longer too,” he said, rubbing a greedy hand along the swell of her hip once more before tracing to her inner thigh, running a thumb over her clit a few times gently to get her used to the pressure. He dipped his hand lower then, running along the outer lips one way then the other before starting to work in a steady circle of increasing pressure. Dirk felt her legs tense at his sides before gradually parting wider again, watched her rock her head to the side when a shiver ran up her spine.

     It never took very much to get her ready, especially not when they were already juggling the forbidden fruit aspect they'd brought to the table once again. A steady rub here, playful touches there, a tease at her nipples, bites along her throat and collarbone. In a strange way, it was almost like making a set for a club, knowing just what moves happened when to really get the party rolling and everyone worked into an absolute frenzy. Just in this case it was a frenzy of his ex-wife on the table naked beneath him and his fingers absolutely drenched before he even tried to push them inside.

     “Still leak like a faucet, huh?” Dirk teased, voice quiet against her flesh. “Do I even really need to do anything, or're you able to get off just like this?”

     “If you stop moving your fingers,” she threatened after he started working up a decent rhythm of gently fucking her with three of them, curling them when they were deepest inside in a home hither motion, “I'm gonna break your hand. Just sayin'.”

     “So you only want my fingers, huh? Why'd I need to take my pants off then, just wanted a look? I feel so objectified, but mostly offended. I charge for looks,” he said, going rougher with his hand for a moment till she groaned out loud from want. Dirk ran his slicked down fingers against his own shaft afterwards, wanting to ensure everything went easily even if there was more than enough evidence they'd be just fine. Every little bit helped, and it was a nice stroke to his ego to know that even after this much time he still knew precisely how to make Roxy wail.

     Roxy's legs closed tight like a vice again, gripping at his sides and trying to squeeze him in different patterns while pushing and pulling him around bit by bit. “Lay off the teasin', if I was on top we'd be done by now.”

     “Wow, a cheap date  _ and  _ a quick date. Your stamina's hit the dirt, Rox,” he mumbled, amused at just how much effort it took to stay still under her onslaught. Her legs must've gotten even stronger since she took the lab job and was on her feet all the time. Or maybe she took up kickboxing or something, take out her rage on some massive dummy with a picture of his face attached to the front when things were rocky and frustrating and slow during the divorce.

     She drummed her heels on his buttocks and propped up on her elbows, pouting at him and threatening to wibble her lip.

     “Not the eyes,” Dirk groaned when the wibble finally appeared, eyes somehow going even wider and sadder. “Not the eyes! You know I was teasin' ya, come on,” he said, tapping the head of his cock against her clit a few times as if he were knocking on a door. The pout melted away into a more satisfied grin, and she glanced down to watch closely as he finally slid inside.

     It'd always been one of her favorite parts, and she wasn't quite sure why. Just seeing him move was erotic somehow, like a reminder someone was inside her so deeply. The sounds were just as important, wet and repetitive, then skin hitting skin. This time was going to be joined by the occasional ominous creak of the cheap table beneath Roxy's body, a reminder that they were on a very fickle timer indeed for this taste of afternoon delight.

     A few moments of sinking inward and Dirk felt resistance, his signal to pull back a few inches and spread that wetness around before steadily going in once again till their bodies were flush together and he was holding his weight up on his palms for balance. He didn't feel like trusting his legs alone right now, not balls deep and already starting to lose his mind.

     Roxy shuffled when he was in place, taking her own time to adjust a bit. She reached down to slide a lip further aside, not wanting it to drag when he moved after this. The same hand reached up to stroke along his ribs, his shoulders, the thick part of his neck as Roxy pulled Dirk down for another kiss. It was still gentle, still loving, breaths shivery and soft. The world was theirs when they were like this.

     The only way to make it perfect was being able to keep it worth a shit when they weren't mid-fuck. Still hadn't quite figured out that part yet.

     After getting a few good kisses in, Roxy settled back and set her hands over top of Dirk's arms, scratching him gently with her nails, knowing she'd be leaving a mark where his shirt sleeves wouldn't cover so easily. Dirk still hadn't moved yet, letting Roxy steer for her own comfort, trying to calm himself down. All that big talk would be wasted if he blew his load right out the fucking gate, right?

     Roxy sighed beneath him when she'd managed to find her own sweet spot and relaxed again, nudging him as more of a direct signal than just her contented sounds and the growing flush on her cheeks and throat. “Should be good now..”

     “How hard you want it this time?” Dirk murmured as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead, then her nose, then her lips again. His mouth was tinted with smears of gray, and she didn't even want to picture how her own face looked now that everything was smudged and ruined. She'd need a full shower after this just to scrub everything off. ...Maybe there could be a round two if she was lucky, cash in on some of those rarer moments as much as she possibly could before needing to leave the front door and enter into the real world from what had become another pleasant dream.

     “How hard can you go?”

     Dirk pulled out almost all the way and slammed home so suddenly that it jostled Roxy and the table into a squeaking skid a good inch till it clipped into the wall and went still. “About that hard.”

     She was starry eyed for a moment, trying to decide just how important it was going to be to walk the rest of the day. Though the idea of a round two was still teasing her, the appeal of getting to scratch the itch was stronger.

     “Maybe 'bout... ¾ of that should do it. More pussy poundin', less putting a dent in the wall,” she hummed, satisfied when Dirk drew his hips back again to begin sliding along with steady, shallow flickers of movement. His thighs hit the back of hers with a soft papping percussion that matched so sweetly with the distinct feeling of getting filled entirely, the pressure barely leaving before it was driven home again.

     Of course he wouldn't just dive into it. No, not Dirk, not the perfectionist. The build-up was what he lived for most of all in this.

     Steadily, Dirk straightened up more and held tight to Roxy's legs to keep her from sliding back and forth uncomfortably on the tabletop, hoping to reduce the sway and force that was being exerted on the wobbly thing to begin with. Maybe it'd last. Hopefully it would last. He prayed it would last, because stopping wasn't an option right now. Dirk's fingers eventually gripped tighter and pushed upwards, pulling her legs straighter till she got the hint and let herself be folded just right, legs finding their home up on his shoulders.

     The table swayed steadily beneath them as the shallow movements began to give way to solid thrusts, both of them finding their voices as their breathing picked up. Roxy was a chorus of soft moans and shallow breaths, while Dirk's breaths were steady and deeper to compensate for the workout as he leaned forward and put more of his back into making his hips move to the quick beat. Now and then he let out a groan or a hiss, usually when Roxy tensed a muscle one way or another, or tried to rock herself on the tabletop even harder to get him to press his dick in at a slightly different angle.

     “Fffffuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ , Dirk, right there. Right there, shit, fuck me harder  _ right there _ ,” Roxy hissed as she felt Dirk start to more consistently hit her g-spot, legs shaking against the edge of the table as the strain started to kick in.

     Doing as Roxy asked was easy compared to some of the things he'd done in his life physically, but there was a problem this time. Be it the angle of the table, the ferocity of the sex without a proper warm up or stretches, or maybe his age catching up to him... Dirk felt something trying to twinge in his lower back. Refusing to be taken down by a pulled back at this of all times, he focused instead on the demand that had been put forward so sweetly, so desperately, lowering his head and honing in on where he'd been sliding along most often between the changing directions of thrusts, trying to give her just what she wanted.

     The twinge grew more pronounced when he tensed due to the table dropping a sudden eighth of an inch with no warning, torn between surprise and trying to instinctively snatch Roxy away from danger too suddenly. He got as far as jostling his thrusts and trying to grab onto her torso from a bad position, putting even more strain on his lower back.

     “It's fine!” she cried, too deep in the moment, too close to hitting that peak to want to stop. The table? Fuck the table, forget the table, she was floating under her own goddamn power from how badly she was aching to get off, and it was taking all of her self control not to reach down and rub her clit into a case of serious rug burn to finish the ride. They could hit the floor for all the fucks she gave, so long as she got to come first. “Please, fuck, just a bit more, it's almost..!”

     Almost was a good way to describe the situation.

     Dirk was almost putting his back out, the table was almost breaking, Roxy was almost coming and prepared to drag him over the edge as well, there was almost a hint of regret in what was happening when the adrenaline kicked in before it was swept away in the wash of hormones once more.

     Almost was a lot of things, but it sure as fuck wasn't enough.

     Gritting his teeth, Dirk bucked his hips harshly a few times to stabilize his rhythm again, angling in the way that had reduced Roxy to a puddle earlier and got her hollering and scratching at his arms again. Their bodies smacking together jostled her enough that she couldn't help it anymore and reached down to rub frantically at her own clit, hurried wet circles and constant pressure on the overly sensitive nub till she felt the first sparks starting up at the back of her neck before racing down her spine.

     “Ah, shit, yes,  _ yes _ !” she cried triumphantly as the waves came crashing down at last, sweeping her into the haze of orgasm as the endorphin rushed through her blood like the wonderful fucking drug that it was. Who needed booze when there was sex this good? It had been a quickie, but there was nobody alive who could ever convince Roxy that quick sex was always instantly bad sex. Not everyone had a few hours to burn, heat of the moment struck hard and fast and life was full of unexpected moments.

     Dirk's orgasm hit about three seconds before the much abused table finally gave way, his vision going white as his body locked up, but grip tightening without even thinking to keep Roxy up against his body instead of falling. He took her weight with his arms and back, kept the position for a moment, and then felt himself sliding down to his knees as traces of come and Roxy's wetness slid down the front of his thigh. He shivered but held the pose, rocking gently with her, and continued to brace as she got sense back enough to wiggle and lower her legs off his shoulders to curl around his waist instead.

     They kissed slow and deep, after glow bright and sunny as it was the first time they'd ever been intimate, a golden glow like predawn on the far flung horizon. Their hair was messed up, the table was a loss and several of the items that had been resting on it were now damaged or ruined as they'd flopped off to the sides from the uneven impact with the floor, they reeked of sex and both of them were bearing hickeys and scratch marks.

     Again.

     The table was new, as was Dirk clinging to her and shaking on the kitchen floor, but most of this had happened before both before and after the divorce. They couldn't help themselves.. it was only when the water met the oil in their personalities that they remembered why they needed distance in the first place.

     “You okay?” she asked softly, pressing kisses to his overly warm cheeks, his damp temple with its fluttering pulse. “I haven't seen you shiver like that in a long while. Been some time since you got your rocks off?”

     “Not really, no.”

     “Ah. ...Was it not good for you then?” Roxy asked, dropping the attempts to tease further. She was still relaxed with after glow, but if this wasn't good, then -

     “It was great.”

     “...You tryin' to do a word play thing or somethin' Dirk, I ain't exactly in a state to be following that right now. Explain it like I'm five.”

     “My back is spasming and I feel like I'd suck of f Satan himself and let his goblins finger me at the same time with their nasty little hands if he'd just make it stop right now,” he said with the familiar straight edged tone so devoid of emotion that it took Roxy a second or two to realize that Dirk was dead fucking serious.

     “I- Shit, hold on, let me go. Don't worry, I won't break your dick or nothing, you're going soft now anyway!” she insisted, wriggling and lowering her arms to brace herself as they slid apart, not able to avoid the shiver that came with the separation. It felt a lot more chilly in the kitchen now, and her body a lot more empty, but even on the shaky legs she got up underneath her to stand she felt more secure.

     There had to be enough strength in her after all that to be the strong one without risking dropping him. He grunted when she got behind him and hooked her arms beneath his pits, judging his weight.

     “The fuck are you going back there.”

     “Trying to see if living on fast food put any more junk in your trunk.”

     “Wh-”

     “I'm gonna pick you up and put you on the futon. I'll bring you some water and a washcloth you can use while I go shower, but we gotta get you laid down on a hot pad or something before it gets worse. Remember when this happened the first time and you were down and out for a week and a half? Want that again?” she asked, acting like she was going to loosen the hold and not help him at all.

     “I remember! I remember, shit, fine just.  **_Gentle_ ** ,” he requested, a waver creeping into his tone. Fear of more pain, likely. He'd had a few great moments of bliss, and was still dealing with pleasant zings from his dick waging war for dominance in his reactions with his back.

     Roxy tested his weight again gently before crossing to kneel in front of him, bending herself just right and leaning his body against her shoulder and upper back, preparing for a fireman carry.

     “Ready?” she asked, giving him a few rocks to make sure of her grip and warn him. “On three. Don't resist, alright? Lemme do this.” Please, fuck, let her legs be strong enough to do this. “One.  _ Two _ .  **_THREE_ ** !”

     The living room never felt as far from the kitchen as it did right then, Dirk cussing a few loud times as his back screamed at him before aggressively breathing instead, trying to keep the rest of his back from joining in the protest till he was safely being laid back on the sofa. It wasn't worse, at least, but it was no better.

     “So much for after sex cuddles,” he muttered.

     “So much for round two in the shower,” Roxy said as she disappeared, coming back with a warm wet washcloth and a dry towel for him. She disappeared a second time before coming back with a heating pad from the hall closet, plugging it in and helping him cautiously shuffle around to position it in the right spot before leaving to go and shower herself off.

     It took time to get rid of all the traces of sex, her smudged makeup, her ruined hair. What took the longest was processing what had just happened from start to finish, and the awful crash that usually came with it. This wasn't another day, another chance. This was just their coming together in ways they still loved each other, knowing it was never going to last. Little trysts before the spell broke and they'd be back at each other's throats with the kids being shuffled to another house, wine in her cup and Dirk out till four in the morning smelling like the heat of a club and a few people who couldn't help but press a little too close for comfort.

     She hoped he couldn't hear the few snuffles that broke out from the shower stall as she settled on the floor and hugged her knees, calming herself down. Crying alone was a moment of weakness Roxy was sure she deserved to have without anyone calling attention to it, and when she came out much later with a beach sized My Little Pony towel around her torso and wadded up stockings in her fist to find Dirk dozing on the futon, she was comforted to know that the privacy had been assured.

     Couldn't think too hard when that groggy.

     “Hey, uh,” she started. “I'm.. gonna go ahead and get dressed. Gotta pick the kids up soon.”

     A bit of a lie, there was no rush. If she got back to them too quickly they might even complain about her hovering. More like there was a bit of a growing need to have a martini, reapply a little bit of makeup, change into fresh clothes, put on her Outside face again and build that armor back up.

     Dirk cracked an eye open at her before letting it close again, nodding.

     “I figured. ...Can you grab my phone for me. If this gets worse I'll call up a friend and have'm drag me to the ER, they know how to fix this. But there ain't no fuckin' way I'm going in to work tonight. Not like this.”

     Roxy padded in to the kitchen and started to pull her layers back on, leaving the stockings off to be stuffed in her purse not long after. When she was dressed as she could get, belongings and agreed on schedule collected and hair finger combed into more tamed curls, she finally crouched down to pick up Dirk's phone. The screen was still uncracked and the battery was at 62%, meaning she wouldn't need to hunt down his charging cord before leaving him on his own for the night.

     A lighter flicked and clicked a few times as she walked up behind the futon, a small puff of smoke rising up towards her face a moment after she leaned forward.

     “Ah, fuck,” he grimaced, “my bad. That wasn't intentional, I promise.”

     “A likely story. ...You need anything else before I go?”

     “Nah, I'm good.” Dirk waited a few beats, and the air grew awkward between them. Roxy's worries were his own, and they were loud. “..Are uh. Are you good? I'm sorry I can't walk you out.”

     “I'm fine,” she promised. “You just take it easy, try not to land yourself in a nursing home old man. I'll hurry up and disappear.”

     “I'm not chasing you out,” he insisted, propping up onto his elbows too quickly, cussing as he sank back down. “I mean. You can stay for a bit. If you want. I don't mind if you do, for a little while. It'd be... it'd be nice.”

     It would be nice, Roxy knew. They'd cuddle a bit and watch tv, eat something, maybe kiss some more. He'd rest his head in her lap and she'd play with his hair. She could arrange for the kids to sleep over with friends with just a few calls, and everyone would be thrilled. Even her.

     “I know. ...And you know I can't stay, precisely 'cause of how nice it'd be.”

     She leaned down and took the cigarette out of his hand, holding it off to the side as she kissed his lips still smoky with menthol. It was soft, sweet, and barely there before Roxy sadly straightened up and grinned at him. She took a drag on the cigarette and puffed the smoke at him, a lasting taste since she was taking that particular cancer stick with her for the ride home.

     “I'll talk to you soon, Dirky.”

     “...Have a good night, Roxanne,” Dirk said as she left and clicked the door shut behind her.

     He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

 


End file.
